Paradise ~WAKE UP~
Paradise ~WAKE UP~ (楽園〜WAKE UP〜 Rakuen ~WAKE UP~) is the second ending theme for HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn, performed by Miyamoto Kanako. The song debuted in Episode 26 on August 2nd, 2017. Lyrics TV Size |-|Romaji= Ōkina tabi ni yukou Bokura wa doa wo akeru to omou yo Yakusoku no ji e Kāten wo modotte hipparu to yoake wo yōkoso Taiyō no tochi wo mezasu tsumori zo Kono monogatari wa mugen no mirai ni kawaru no Yume no ōku wo ataeru darou to yo Jissai ni setsumei dekinai Mienai mo Ichiban no takaramono Kokoro no naka ni fukaku umaru Chizu ga nai to, bokura wa yukou yo Bokura no yume no rakuen e Zutto shinjite kite Watashi no kokoro ni fukaku...jibun de Mirai e yukou Rakuen ~WAKE UP~ |-|Kanji= 大きな旅に行こう 僕らはドアを開けると思うよ 約束の地へ カーテンを戻って引っ張ると夜明けをようこそ 太陽の土地を目指すつもりぞ この物語は無限の未来に変わるの 夢の多くを与えるだろうとよ 実際に説明できない 見えないも 一番の宝物 心の中に深く埋まる 地図がないと、僕らは行こうよ 僕らの夢の楽園へ ずっと信じて来て 私の心に深く...自分で 未来へ行こう 楽園〜WAKE UP〜 |-|English= Let's set out on a big journey I'm sure we'll open the door To the promised land Pulling back the curtains to welcome the dawn I'm going to aim for the land of the sun This story will change into an endless future I'm sure that I'll grant a lot of dreams I can't really explain it I can't see it, either But my greatest treasure Is buried deep within my heart Without a map, we'll set off To the paradise of our dreams I've come to always believe Deep in my heart... in myself Let's go to the future Paradise ~WAKE UP~ Full |-|Romaji= Ōkina tabi ni yukou Bokura wa doa wo akeru to omou yo Yakusoku no ji e Kāten wo modotte hipparu to yoake wo yōkoso Taiyō no tochi wo mezasu tsumori zo Kono monogatari wa mugen no mirai ni kawaru no Yume no ōku wo ataeru darou to yo Jissai ni setsumei dekinai Mienai mo Ichiban no takaramono Kokoro no naka ni fukaku umaru Chizu ga nai to, bokura wa yukou yo Bokura no yume no rakuen e Zutto shinjite kite Watashi no kokoro ni fukaku...jibun de Sora de ameagari watashi wa miru ga dekiru Niji no nanairo desu zo Watashi wa anata ni kono kimochi so miseru Yō de, itsumo egao ni kansha shi Kawaranu omoide Otodoke kotoba Hibikase kokoro Sekaijū ni naru deshou Ai ga modotte basho e Hikari ga shiawase kara umareta Kyō wa warui atte mo yoi ga Itsumo soko ni iru...arigatō Ima tsui ni wakaru Ai no kakera Min'na kara moratta Subete wo atsumeta Hitotsuzutsu Yasashisa kimochi Kamoshire doko Kanarazu kureru Don'na ni doko ni sekai de Chizu ga nai to, bokura wa yukou yo Bokura no yume no rakuen e Zutto shinjite kite Watashi no kokoro ni fukaku...jibun de Mirai e yukou Rakuen ~WAKE UP~ |-|Kanji= 大きな旅に行こう 僕らはドアを開けると思うよ 約束の地へ カーテンを戻って引っ張ると夜明けをようこそ 太陽の土地を目指すつもりぞ この物語は無限の未来に変わるの 夢の多くを与えるだろうとよ 実際に説明できない 見えないも 一番の宝物 心の中に深く埋まる 地図がないと、僕らは行こうよ 僕らの夢の楽園へ ずっと信じて来て 私の心に深く...自分で そらで雨上がり私は見るが出来る 虹の七色ですぞ 私はあなたにこの気持ちを見せる ようで、いつも笑顔に感謝し 変わらぬ思い出 お届け言葉 響かせ心 世界中になりでしょう 愛が戻って場所へ 光が幸せから生まれた 今日は悪いあってもよいが いつもそこにいる…ありがとう 今ついに分かる 愛の欠けら みんなからもらった すべてを集めた 一つずつ 優しさ気持ち かもしれどこ 必ずくれる どんなにどこに世界で 地図がないと、僕らは行こうよ 僕らの夢の楽園へ ずっと信じて来て 私の心に深く...自分で 未来へ行こう 楽園〜WAKE UP〜 |-|English= Let's set out on a big journey I'm sure we'll open the door To the promised land Pulling back the curtains to welcome the dawn I'm going to aim for the land of the sun This story will change into an endless future I'm sure that I'll grant a lot of dreams I can't really explain it I can't see it, either But my greatest treasure Is buried deep within my heart Without a map, we'll set off To the paradise of our dreams I've come to always believe Deep in my heart... in myself In the sky after the rain I can see The seven colours of the rainbow I want to show you these feelings As thanks, for always smiling The never-changing thoughts Delivered words Resounding hearts Will be everywhere in the world To the place where love will return And the light born from happiness Although today may be bad You're always there... thank you Now I finally understand These fragments of love That I received from everyone I collected them all One by one Kind feelings Wherever they may be Always giving No matter where in the world Without a map, we'll set off To the paradise of our dreams I've come to always believe Deep in my heart... in myself Let's go to the future Paradise ~WAKE UP~ Character Appearances Note: Names listed by order of appearance. * Cure Rose * Cure Jewel * Cure Ocean, Cure Sunburst and Cure Moonbeam Video Category:Music Category:Songs Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures Category:Ending Songs Category:Ending Themes Category:ED